The Hunted
by Kill It With Skillet
Summary: Jinx and Kid Flash have finally settled down after The Great Titan Fight against the Brotherhood of Evil. Jinx is still cautious, though, because she knows the Hive is still out to get her. The Hive is indeed searching for Jinx, however, most of the Hive would rather turn Jinx evil again then hurt her… except one. Will Jinx be safe with Flash, or can no one protect her now?
1. Chapter 1

Jinx slept soundly next to Kid Flash in their apartment. Nightmares of the Hive haunted Jinx since she had turned sides. She feared that the Hive would somehow track her to New York City, and kill her. Jinx was shocked awake by another nightmare, and glance at the clock beside her bed.  
5:30 A.M.  
Jinx groaned as her warm skin was shocked by the cold air. New York was always too cold for Jinx; she preferred the warm California air. Jinx swung her legs over the side of the bed, and stood up. The cold tile against her bare feet shocked her body… and powers… awake. Her black silk nightgown slid down to just above her knees. Her hair, which she now wore down, was tussled. Jinx quickly threw her hair into a low pony tail, and made her way to the kitchen. Jinx flipped on a lamp in the living room so she could see. She then opened a cabinet and grabbed a glass cup. She walked over to the fridge and filled her cup with water. Jinx froze mid-sip as the wooden floor in the kitchen creaked.  
"Man I must be crazy," she whispered to herself. "Either that, or I am crazy paranoid."  
"Jinx who are you talking to?" Kid Flash asked as he walked over to her.  
"No one," Jinx said.  
Flash, who was dressed in a red T- shirt and black shorts, leaned over Jinx and planted a kiss on her lips. Jinx kissed back, and for a moment, she actually forgot about the Hive, and the rest of the world for that matter. After the kiss ended, Flash tucked a stray piece of Jinx's neon pink hair behind her ear.  
"What are you doing up so early?" He asked.  
"I could ask you the same thing," Jinx replied.  
"Touché," Flash said, and smirked. "Want to go for a jog? The streets aren't so crowded in the morning."  
"That sounds great, just let me change," Jinx said, and made her way to the bedroom. In five minutes flat, Jinx emerged wearing a black track suit and black tennis shoes. She also fixed her pony tail. It now was high up on her head.  
"Ready?" She asked Flash.  
"If you are," Flash said, he had changed into a red and yellow track suit, and had combed his hair.  
"You know I hate that outfit," Jinx said.  
"Why do you think I wear it?" Flash asked, and smirked again.  
"You're an idiot," Jinx said, and jogged out the door.

**I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Images flashed across the screen as Gizmo searched for Jinx.  
"Come on!" He exclaimed, "How many Jinxes can there be in the world."  
"Just find her. She owes us big time," Mammoth said from behind Gizmo. He was a little too close for comfort, as he watched the digitized images wiz across Gizmo's computer screen.  
"I can't believe she would leave us for that slug-face racecar on steroids," Gizmo said.  
"She is a traitor, that is all that matters," Mammoth said.  
"Found her!" Gizmo exclaimed. "She is in New York City."  
"Now what? It is not like we're a challenge for Jinx. That is why she was the leader," Seemore said.  
"I can take her, no sweat," Mammoth said, "Especially if we catch her off-guard."  
"How we's gonna do that?" Billy Numerous asked.  
"Trust me, we will."

"Hey Jinx, I'll beat you home," Flash challenged, and before Jinx could protest, he was gone.  
"Sure, leave me to walk home," Jinx mumbled. She passed numerous shops before she felt _it_. Someone was watching her. Jinx decided to pretend she didn't notice, and glanced in a store window. However, she was actually using to reflection to see who was following her, The sight of a tall, muscular teenager made chills run down her spin, and her face turned pale.  
_They found me, they found me, they found me… _seemed to be the only three words she could process. Jinx then took a deep breath, and began to walk towards her apartment. Only when she reached the lobby did she begin to sprint. She ran up seventeen flights of stairs. When she reached the top, she dared a glance behind her. It seemed clear. Jinx then relaxed, and spun towards her apartment room… she spun straight into Mammoth's broad chest.  
"Hey, Jinx, you forget something in that Brotherhood of Evil lab? Like your _team_?" He asked.  
Jinx spun around towards the stairs, and ran into a wall of Billy Numerouses.  
"Not so fast," they all said at once.  
Jinx looked between Mammoth, and the Billys. She then used her powerful hexes on the Billys, and was about to attack Mammoth when she felt a giant hand clasp around her neck. Jinx gasped for breath as Mammoth slammed her into the wall. Mammoth punched her in the face, and dropped her to the ground. Jinx sprang up, and began running.  
_Call someone! _Her brain was screaming  
"FLA-"was all she could scream, before Mammoth grabbed her neck again; this time with both hands. Spots flashed before Jinx's eyes, as a horrible thought occurred to her:  
_I am going to die._  
Suddenly a blur of red and yellow smashed into Mammoth. Mammoth dropped Jinx, and swung a punch towards the blur. Mammoth's fist connecting with Flash's head, causing him to fall to the ground, was the last thing Jinx saw before she lost conscience.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys… update soon… I hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

***SPOILER ALERT* this chapter is a spoiler for Teen Titans Season 5 Episode 8 Lightspeed…**

Jinx awoke in a dark room, or at least it appeared dark. That was when Jinx realized she was blindfolded, and her arms were zip-tied behind her. Jinx scoffed, and used her powers to break the zip-ties, and to rip the bind fold off. She was in a cage… the same cage that she once trapped Kid Flash in when she was leader of the Hive, and it seemed to be in the same place she had left it in. So was the base… it was still destroyed from Kid Flash's handy work he did after he easily escaped the cage with his powers. Speaking of Kid Flash, he was laying unconsciously next to Jinx. Jinx could tell that Flash was trapped in a Level 4 energy containment field; the only thing that could render his powers useless.  
"Flash, wake up," Jinx said, and shook Flash awake.  
"What, where are we?" He asked.  
"Look around," Jinx said.  
"Oh… uh oh," Flash said, as distant memories filled his head. "I feel… drained."  
"Level 4 containment field," Jinx said matter of factly.  
Flash was about to answer when Mammoth stepped out of the shadows.  
"Quiet," he commanded harshly, "and give us some answers."  
"Which one do you want us to do?" Flash asked innocently. "Quiet or give you answers? We can't do both."  
Jinx couldn't help but smile at the comment. Only Flash could crack a good joke at a time like this.  
Mammoth, who had chosen to ignore the question, scowled at Flash, "Listen Wing Head, we are not playing games here."  
"Really, because without Jinx, this team is nothing but a joke," Flash said carelessly.  
"What?" Gizmo asked from behind Mammoth.  
"Jinx was the only brain this team had. Well, except for Tech Wiz over there, but even he can't match Jinx's gift for scheming and plotting."  
"Did you just compliment me?" Jinx asked.  
"Yeah," Flash said shyly.  
"Thanks," Jinx said, and smiled.  
"Any time, Slow Poke," Flash said.  
"ENOUGH!" This had not come from Mammoth, or any of the other Hive members. Jinx and Flash whirled around to see the devious face of Madam Rouge.  
"Madam Rouge?" Jinx asked.  
"Don't act so surprised," Madam Rouge said.  
"What do you want," Flash challenged.  
"What is rightfully mine."

**I tried to make this chapter longer. Hopefully the next few will be much longer.**


End file.
